


A Beautiful Blue [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Raven needs all the appreciation, Women Being Awesome, alternate movie scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her clothes ripple away into blue skin, she keeps her eyes on his face as it does. She sees the shock and doesn’t bother waiting for the disgust. She smiles.</p><p>“What’s wrong baby?” She asks as innocently as she can. “Don’t you think I’m pretty now?”</p><p>“Beautiful.” He breathes in reverent Vietnamese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Blue [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Beautiful Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711211) by [The_Dancing_Walrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/pseuds/The_Dancing_Walrus). 



> The AMAZING cover art is by Bessyboo!

cover art by Bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/xmen/A%20Beautiful%20Blue.mp3) | 5:13 | 5.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podbook](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20V%20\(Hi-Res\).m4b) | 12:28:28 | 187.2 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/beautiful-blue) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and [Half a Moon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
